The Ocean
by dorumon-9000
Summary: Taff Orangeboar is about to enter not only the building his mother, Taffyta, works. He is also about to enter a world from under the sea. When he finds a dolphin wounded and timid, he is in for a day he will always remember. This is a future real world AU fic. This contains hints of Pumpkin pop (GloydxTaffyta).


The Ocean

**Don't own Wir, only my OCs. Inspired after listening to a recording of the old pre show from the living seas at epcot. While listening to it, I imagined Adult!Taffyta as the narrator, but was saying it to her and Gloyd's son, Taff. And this was created. Enjoy.**

Prolouge: the story

On a dawn one day, Mrs. Taffyta Orangeboar was driving a SUV to work. But this was not an ordinary day at all. Her son, Taff was sleeping soundly in the back. She was taking him to work for the first time. For all his life, Taffyta kept her occupation a secret from him for one good reason, due to him being very headstrong like she was at his age, so he would think he could do it if his parents could. But she knew he would find out someday and that day was today.

Slowly but gradually, the sun climbed up into the sky as Taff began to wake up. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he saw that he was in his mother's car, surprising to himself. "Mom? Why am I in your car at...er..." He stops, looking at his watch to finish his sentence. "...At 6:50 in the morning?" "I carried you to the car because i'm taking you to work with me." Taff was stunned with what his mother was telling him. He knew that she had a job, but he never knew what it was.

As time passed, they were soon close to the coast, 23 miles away from it. Taffyta had the radio on a news station when she turned it off. "Taff?" "Yeah, Mom?" he responded to his mother, closing a nature magizene that he found. "We are 23 miles away from my job, and I wanted to tell you a story." She explained, leaving Taff confused until he asked "Mom, ain't I getting too old for you telling me stories?" "You'll never be too old for stories, kiddo. Now, let me start. But in order for me to tell it, you'll have to picture the story in your head" she said. "OK then, I guess"

**Here comes the living seas pre show inspired part of the story! Get ready!**

Taffyta the begins the story. "Try to imagine, just for a moment, that somewhere in the endless reaches of the universe, on the outer edge of a galaxy of 100,000,000 suns, deep within a cluster of slowly forming planets, a small sphere of just the right size lies just the right distance from it's mother's star, cooling in the coldness of space. Try to imagine that, my son." she speaks in a calm tone. "Ok, i'm imagineing it... and there it is!" Taff cheers in joy as his mother smiles and continues. "Now that sphere's creation continues, as countless volcanos spew clouds of gas and steam, into the sky, forming melted mineral formations." Taffyta speaks as she pauses to let her son keep up with the story. "And then that cloud covered planet waits for something to happen. Until finally, those clouds of gas and steam condense, and rain upon that planet. And you know what planet it is?" She then asks. "Don't know." Taff responds, confused about the question. "The planet is Earth, my son. It keeps raining, and a deluge is caused. But it would eventually stop. And for that reason, the seas were born." Taff gasped in amazement. He never knew that the seas were created from a flood that lasted millions of years. "Seas that would make earth what it is today. But in that water, the first life was created with the energy of the sun, and created oxygen. But under that ocean top, there is a world we have only begun to explore. Less time than the moon exploration. Under that water, lies an amazing world of facinating creatures, mountains that surpass the Himalayas, canyons larger than the Grand canyon itself. Under those 2 miles of dark ocean, lives a new frontier, waiting to be explored by mankind with tools we just created that will unlock the secrets of that underwater world. It will explain the past, and shape the future." She explains as she hands he Ipad to Taff. On it, it has a map of a building with a circular main area, and three enclosed paths that lead to three square rooms. "Mom, what is this map supposed to be of?" He asks, his eyes and voice fill of curiosity. Taff had always been the curious type of person like his father is. "This is a map of where I work. And we just so happen to be almost there."

**And done with this part. I ch.1, Taff and his mother will arrive, Taff will meet his mother's secretary, and he'll meet a wounded Bottlenose Dolphin that's real afraid of humans. Stay tuned!**


End file.
